


Идущие следом

by Vitce



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорить о погибели Великих и Нескончаемых означало напрашиваться на мучительную и страшную смерть, как, впрочем, и слушать эти крамольные речи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идущие следом

Девушка была безумна — это становилось совершенно ясно, стоило только увидеть ее лицо, запавшие темные глазницы и губы, обметанные белой пеной. Она стояла босиком прямо на мокрой от недавнего дождя мостовой и смотрела на фонарь, в глубине которого теплился огонек.  
Себастьян Моран остановился в стороне, в тени от богато изукрашенного крыльца, и внимательно смотрел на нищенку. Она вела себя несколько необычно, а слова, которые она то бормотала, то выкрикивала, срываясь на хрип, приводили в ужас. Себастьяну редко доводилось иметь дела с сумасшедшими, но на войне чего только не случалось видеть, да и в лондонских трущобах, куда захаживал Холмс, сложно было встретить абсолютно нормальных людей. Подвижное лицо девушки с мелкими, острыми чертами искажали отвратительные гримасы, типичные, в общем-то, для безумцев в истерике или экстазе. Но руки, которые у таких людей обычно непрерывно двигаются, перебирают складки одежды, пытаются поймать что-то невидимое, у этой девушки висели, будто две непослушные бледные плети. Отчего-то Моран вспомнил свое застывшее, вечно исходившее болью плечо, ожившее два года назад после благословенного касания Королевы.  
— Темнота… грядет… — Девушка неловко переступила босыми ступнями, а потом заговорила громче. — Древние поднялись из моря! Их Тьма озарила мир! Тьма, тьма… — она будто бы теряла нить собственных слов. — За ними идут их создания, их враги, их погибель.  
Себастьян вздрогнул всем телом, теснее прижимаясь лопатками к холодному камню стены и еще сильнее прячась в тень. Говорить о погибели Великих и Нескончаемых означало напрашиваться на мучительную и страшную смерть, как, впрочем, и слушать эти крамольные речи. Какой-то пьянчужка ускорил шаг, торопясь поскорее миновать перекресток.  
— Смерть, которую они сами создали! — в голосе девушки зазвучали какие-то тихие скулящие нотки. — Безликие, но с тысячью лиц. Они придут! Война, война, война!  
Вот уже семь сотен лет войны развязывали лишь дикари, не желающие склониться перед Древними. За всю свою жизнь Себастьян не слышал бреда столь жуткого и безумного, и все его существо сжималось от ужаса и жалости к этому несчастному созданию.  
Девушка посмотрела на него прозрачными, выцветшими глазами и скривила лицо в чем-то похожем на улыбку.  
— Неужели вы не понимаете? — произнесла она тихо и надрывно. — Добрый сэр, они же утянут нас за собой. Они пошлют вас в бой, но те, что придут следом, слишком сильны, и все… все погибнут.  
— Нет никого могущественнее Древних, — Себастьян оглянулся — близился комендантский час, и кроме них на улице никого не было. Девушка качнула головой так резко, что, казалось, она вот-вот упадет.  
— Древние были слишком самонадеянны и тщеславны. Они не поняли, что создали единственное, что может их уничтожить, — она запиналась, но говорила трезво, почти разумно.  
— И что же это?  
— Шогготы, — Себастьяна передернуло от ее свистящего шепота. — Они могут жить в воде, на земле и даже там, где больше никто не может выжить. Они принимают любой облик, какой только пожелают. Они таятся во тьме древних пещер, в черных гладях озер.  
Себастьян отступил на шаг, вспоминая непереносимую боль во всем теле, вспоминая, как умирали в подземном сводчатом зале его товарищи. Лишь много позже он понял, что дикари тогда специально заманивали их к озеру, а место, где они оказались, было скорее храмом, чем ее одним ответвлением подземного лабиринта.  
Туземцы поклонялись это студенистой твари в озере, выкрикивая странный боевой клич: «Текели-ли!» Похоже на язык Древних, из которого, понятное дело, были известны лишь отдельные слова и фразы — остальное было слишком трудным для человеческого речевого аппарата.  
Сумасшедшая, стоявшая босиком в самом центре Лондона, откуда-то знала о том существе из озера.  
Себастьян молчал так долго, что вдалеке послышался окрик кого-то из констеблей, призывающий расходиться по домам. Внутри у него все дрожало. Он думал о Мориарти, о его спокойных, разумных рассуждениях, о его трезвом взгляде на вещи и чуть ироничной улыбке. Если рассказать о случившемся Холмсу, он наверняка сможет все объяснить.  
— Откуда ты знаешь о них? — наконец спросил Себастьян, подойдя чуть ближе. — Откуда?  
Девушка покачнулась, как пьяная, зрачки в ее светлых глазах вопреки вечерней темноте не расширились, оставаясь крошечными едва заметными точками.  
— Они! — ее плечи вздрогнули. — Они говорят со мной!  
Она вскрикнула и вскинула руки, отчего широкие рукава задрались, обнажая иссохшую, отвратительно белую кожу, кое-где, напротив, набухшую и дрожавшую, будто прозрачный студень.  
Крик Себастьяна эхом отразился от грязных стен улицы, а сам он уже пятился, разворачивался, бежал со всех ног. За ним никто не гнался, да и, когда он оглянулся, у стены никого не было, но он все равно торопливо вынырнул на светлую набережную, по которой еще спешили припозднившиеся прохожие и кэбы.  
Между двумя фонарями рабочие развешивали гирлянду.  
Лондон хлопотливо и радостно готовился праздновать семьсот пятидесятую годовщину Дня Благословенного Возвращения.


End file.
